Cartoon Network/Other
Logo Variations 1991 (Pre-launch) OriginalLogowithJerryMousetakenfrom.png|Jerry Mouse CN Reel Logo '91.png|Wilma Flintstone Sketch1523155.png|Elmer Fudd Sketch15231524.png|Fred Flintstone Sketch15231543.png|Barney Rubble Sketch1523163.png|Droopy The Dog Sketch1523188.png|Wolf Sketch15231828.png|Popeye The Sailor Sketch15231947.png|Dino Sketch15232024.png|Huckleberry Hound Sketch15232039.png|Daffy Duck Sketch1523210.png|Yosemite Sam Sketch2655754.png|Bugs Bunny Sketch2655814.png|Sylvester The Cat Sketch2655835.png|Tom Cat Sketch2655855.png|Screwy Squirrel Sketch2655911.png|Bluto Sketch2655939.png|Henery Hawk Logo32.jpg|Outline version found in trademark websites 1992-2004 Cartoon Network 2.svg CartoonNetworkUndentifiedStationID.png Logoddd.jpg|Prototype version found in trademark websites 2004-2010 Cartoon2.PNG|Chowder variant 1 (also known as Christmas Version) Cartoon1.png|Chowder variant 2 (also known as Cardboard version) Cartoon3.png|Chowder variant 3 (also known as 2009-2010 version) Cn flapjack.png|''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' Cn chowder.png|''Chowder'' CNLogoATSeason1.png|''Adventure Time'' CN Nood Toonix logo 2.png|3D 2008 version. Used as an on-screen logo. Introduced in 2007. Cartoon_Network_Black_logo.png|Version only used for 2009-2010 Cartoon Network (2005-2010).svg|Light blue outline version. CN Logo (Red Shadow).svg|Red outline version. CN_Logo_(Green_Shadow).svg|Green Outline Version Cartoon-network-meindbender.jpg|Alternate logo used in the Meindbender bumpers. 2010-present Cartoon Network Without Text.svg|Alternate variant without Text. Cartoon Network 2010 2.svg|White Text variant Cartoon_Network_2010 On Black.svg Check_It_logo.png|The network's 2010–2011 slogan, mainly used during promos and bumpers. Cartoon Network UEFA Euro 2012 logo.png|The logo, for UEFA Euro 2012 CNOriginal.svg|"A Cartoon Network Original" banner, used for Cartoon Network original series since 2015, starting with We Bare Bears. Cn check it.gif|Cartoon Network logo with the "CHECK it" slogan. CN upside down logo.svg|The upside-down logo used for April Fools Day in America, in October 2011 for the Halloween Party in Australasia, and April 1, 2012 in Southeast Asia. Cartoon_Network_2010_Logo.svg|Fanmade logo http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cn-new-logo.4979851/page-3#post-76945531, sometimes used as a replacement logo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHAi7q0PmVM&feature=youtu.be&t=1m58s by official sources. Cn-cartoon-network-87327148.jpg|Prototype version, often found in trademark registration websites. Character ID's (October 1, 1992-June 13, 2004) Cartoon Network Courage Shadow Station ID 1999-2004.png|"Courage the Cowardly Dog", by Stretch Films dexterstationidcouldiplaywith19962004.jpg|"Dexter's Laboratory", by Hanna-Barbera and Genndy Tartakovsky CNCowandchickenbumper90sto2003.gif|"Cow and Chicken", by Hanna-Barbera and David Fiess CartoonNetowrkEdEddEddyWrongJawbreakerBumper19992004.png|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by a.k.a Cartoon EdEddnEddyCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by a.k.a Cartoon EdEddnEddyCartoonNetworkRareID.PNG|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by a.k.a Cartoon EdEddnEddyCartoonNetworkAnotherID.PNG|"Ed, Edd n Eddy", by a.k.a Cartoon CartoonNetworkIAmWeaselStationID19972004.png|"I Am Weasel", by Hanna-Barbera and David Fiess CartooNetworkScoobyDooStaircaseBumper19972004.png|"Scooby-Doo", by Hanna-Barbera JohnnyBravoSalonStationIDCartoonEtwork19972004.png|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Partible AnotherCartoonNetworkJohnnyBravoBumper.jpg|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Patrible JohnnyBravoCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Patrible JohnnyBravoCartoonNetworkRareID.PNG|"Johnny Bravo", by Hanna-Barbera and Van Patrible Powerpudgirldstationif19992004cnetweork.jpg|"The Powerpuff Girls", by Hanna-Barbera and Craig McCracken ThePPGCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"The Powerpuff Girls", by Hanna-Barbera and Craig McCracken bugsdaffyshowrabbitseasonduckseason19972004.png|"The Bugs and Daffy Show", by Warner Bros. CartoonNetworkLooneyTunesBumper.png|"Looney Tunes", by Warner Bros. LooneyTunesCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Looney Tunes", by Warner Bros. Cartoon Network Alvin and the Chipmunks Bumper.png|"Alvin and the Chipmunks" Cartoon Network 2012.png|Various characters. Circa 2002. CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-030.PNG|''The Flintstones'' by Hanna-Barbera TheFlintstonesCartoonNetworkID.PNG|''The Flintstones'' by Hanna-Barbera TheJetsonsCartoonNetworkID.PNG|''The Jetsons'' by Hanna-Barbera Sketch26131635.png|"Tom And Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera Sketch26131730.png|"Tom And Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera Sketch26133138.png|"Looney Tunes" by Warner Bros. Sketch26135232.png|"Tom And Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Network Bumper- Tom & Jerry 1_5123.jpg|"Tom And Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera TomAndJerryCartoonNetworkID.PNG|"Tom And Jerry" by Hanna-Barbera HuckleberryHoundCartoonNetworkID.PNG|Huckleberry Hound by Hanna-Barbera HuckleberryHoundCartoonNetworkRareID.PNG|Huckleberry Hound by Hanna-Barbera YogiBearCartoonNetworkID.PNG|Yogi Bear by Hanna-Barbera BugsAndDaffyCNLogo.jpg|"The Bugs and Daffy Show" by Warner Bros. Animaniacs on Cartoon Network.jpg|"Animaniacs" by Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment Garfield_on_Cartoon_Network_Bumper.jpg|"Garfield and Friends" by Jim Davis BatmanCartoonNetworkID.PNG|''Batman'' nimbus-image-1437974545383.png|''Droopy'' by Tex Avery CartoonNetwork-TheCNLogoInTheDesert.PNG|''Desert'' CartoonNetwork-Sponsor.PNG|''Used in Sponsors'' Screenshot 2016-06-24 at 18.43.07.png|Used if Cartoon Network is having technical difficulties. CartoonNetwork2StupidDogsStationID.jpeg|"2 Stupid Dogs" by Hanna-Barbera and Donovan Cook Checkerboard ID's (October 1, 1992-July 15, 1997) Cartoon Network Logo 2011.png Powerhouse ID's (July 16, 1997-December 31, 2004) Blue= IQu-.jpg|General Bumper CartoonNetworkWeirdoScienceDeedeeNarator1997-2004.png|''Dodgeball'' (Dexter's Laboratory) CNEdEdDNEDDYRollingJawbreakerId19992004.png|''Eddy's Pink Rolling Jawbreaker'' (Ed, Edd n Eddy) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-006.PNG|''Metalic Flying Ball'' (Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys) CArtoon Netowrk Mummy Bumper.jpg|''Mummy'' (Scooby-Doo) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-005.PNG|''Neuralyzer'' (Men In Black: The Series) CartoonNetworkPianoID1998-2004.png|''Piano Falling'' CartoonNetworkSawID1998-2004.png|''Saw'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-024.PNG|''Slingshot'' CNPInkyandthebrain19972000cartoonetworkpowerhouse.png|''Whoosh'' (Pinky and the Brain) GW256H164.png GW255H169.png GW254H192.png GW250H168.png GW248H172.png GW243H163.png GW230H155.png GW229H174.png GW229H169.png GW229H152-1.png vlcsnap-2015-10-12-02h51m51s189.png GW229H152.png GW228H172.jpg GW228H168.png GW228H167-2.png GW227H169.png GW227H156.png GW227H155.png GW226H173-1.png GW226H173.png GW226H169.png GW226H152.png GW225H146.png GW224H167.png GW223H169.png GW223H166.png GW221H168.png GW221H167-2.png GW221H167.png GW221H157.png GW220H171.png GW216H163.png GW215H167.png GW214H169.png GW213H154.png GW207H139.png GW198H156.png GW198H150.png GW204H150.png |-| Yellow= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-035.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-037.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-008.PNG|''Bowling'' (The Flintstones) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-000.PNG|''Mirage'' CartooNetworkOreosID1997-2004Cowandchicken.png|''Oreos'' (Cow and Chicken) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-007.PNG|''Smoke'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-025.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-039.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-038.PNG GW252H169.png GW246H185.png GW230H169.png GW229H174-1.png GW229H167-1.png GW228H167.png GW227H166.png GW228H149.png GW227H149-1.png GW227H149.png GW227H148.png GW225H173.png GW224H174.png GW224H155.png GW222H168.png GW221H170.png GW221H167-1.png GW221H166.png GW217H164.png GW205H148.png GW204H132.png GW202H149.png GW200H169.png GW181H151.png CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-040.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-041.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-042.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-043.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-044.PNG |-| Green= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-031.PNG|''Bam-Bam'' (The Flintstones) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-003.PNG|''Curtain'' (Garfield and Friends) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-032.PNG|''Roasted Chicken'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-004.PNG|''Train'' CartooNNetworkBumperWreckingBall.png|''Wrecking Ball'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-036.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-033.PNG GW236H167.png GW233H167.png GW228H167-1.png GW228H166.png GW227H157.png GW222H174.png GW222H168-1.png GW220H163.png GW219H172-1.png GW207H153.png GW204H156.png GW204H150-1.png GW203H155-1.png GW202H149-2.png GW202H149-1.png GW179H149.png |-| Purple= CN Powerhouse purple, car chase.JPG|''Car Chase'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-002.PNG|''CN Transformer'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-028.PNG|''Frying Pan'' CN powerhouse purple, ????????.JPG|''Helicopter'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-001.PNG|''NEXT Robot'' CN Powerhouse purple, punch.JPG|''Punch'' CN Powerhouse purple, phonebooth.JPG|''Phonebooth'' (Superman) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-026.PNG|''Slingshot'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-027.PNG|''Tree'' GW227H148-1.png CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-050.PNG|''Wrecking Ball'' |-| Red= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-023.PNG|General Bumper CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-016.PNG|''Slingshot'' Note: The Red color was replaced by black/dark blue, because most old TV sets from the 90's could not adjust well to the red hue back then. |-| Black/Dark Blue= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-010.PNG|''Bear Season'' (Yogi Bear) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-009.PNG|''Bullwinkle The Magician'' (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-015.PNG|Frying Pan CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-029.PNG|''Laundry'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-011.PNG|''Picnic Basket'' (Yogi Bear) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-012.PNG|''Rolling Dice'' (Top Cat) CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-014.PNG|Strip-tease CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-013.PNG|Train GW259H169.png GW202H150.png GW258H167.png GW231H168-1.png GW231H168.png GW230H173.png GW229H167.png GW224H188.png GW219H172.png GW207H156.png |-| Black/Orange= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-017.PNG|''Tombstone'' GW215H170.png CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-045.PNG |-| Reddish-Brown= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-034.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-018.PNG|''Turkey Season'' |-| Light Blue and Winter= CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-022.PNG|''Melting Ice'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-020.PNG|''Plow Truck'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-021.PNG|''Snowfight with Bird'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-019.PNG|''Tree'' CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-046.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-047.PNG CartoonNetwork-Powerhouse-048.PNG 2004-December 31, 2011 ID's City/Yes Era (June 14, 2004-June 1, 2007) CartoonNetwork-Pre-City-Bumper.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pre-City-Bumper2.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-03.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-04.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-05.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-06.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-07.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-08.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-09.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-10.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-11.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-12.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-13.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-14.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-15.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-16.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-17.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-18.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-19.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-20.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-21.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-22.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-23.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-24.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-25.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-26.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-27.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-28.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-29.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-30.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-31.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-32.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-33.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-34.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-35.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-36.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-37.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-38.PNG CartoonNetwork-DuckDodgers-City.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-40.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-41.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-001.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-002.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-003.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-004.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-005.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-006.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-007.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-008.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-009.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-010.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-011.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-012.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-013.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-014.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-DuckDodgers-015.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-42.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-43.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-44.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-46.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-45.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-03.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-04.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-05.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-06.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-07.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-Christmas-08.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-47.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-48.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-49.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-50.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-51.PNG bandicam 2016-12-18 16-37-18-635.jpg CNCity-Yes-000.png CN_City_Crosswalk.png CartoonNetwork-City-AnimalLogicReel-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-PPGZ-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-PPGZ-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-City-PPGZ-03.PNG CartoonNetwork-CartoonSummer2005-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-000.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-001.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-005.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-002.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-006.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-007.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-004.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-003.PNG CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-008.png CartoonNetwork-Yes-Next-009.png Note: This era was also used in: Latin America/Brazil (January 1, 2005-August 6, 2010) UK and Ireland (April 11, 2005-May 24, 2007) Asia Pacific (October 1, 2005-December 5, 2008) Australia and New Zealand (August 16, 2005-August 31, 2008) Summer 2007 Era (June 4-August 31, 2007) CNSummer2007-003.PNG CNSummer2007-008.PNG CNSummer2007-006.PNG vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h54m24s83.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h55m30s230.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h56m18s201.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-07h58m25s184.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-08h00m46s58.png vlcsnap-2015-06-19-10h57m29s116.png CNSummer2007-000.PNG CNSummer2007-001.PNG CNSummer2007-002.PNG CNSummer2007-004.PNG CNSummer2007-005.PNG CNSummer2007-007.PNG CNSummer2007-009.PNG CNSummer2007-010.PNG CNSummer2007-011.PNG CNSummer2007-012.PNG CNSummer2007-013.PNG CNSummer2007-014.PNG CNSummer2007-015.PNG CNSummer2007-016.PNG CNSummer2007-017.PNG Note: The CN logo had different font in most bumpers from this era. Fall Era (September 1, 2007-July 13, 2008) CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-4.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-BRB-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-BRB-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-5.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-1.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-3.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-6.PNG CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-2.PNG|Used in Movie Madness bumpers CartoonNetwork-Fall-SignOff.PNG|Sign-off logo from April-July 2008 CartoonNetwork-Fall-ID-7.PNG Pesky IDs (Circa 2007) CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-2.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-3.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-4.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-5.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-1.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-6.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-7.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-8.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-9.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-10.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-11.PNG CartoonNetwork-Pesky-ID-12.PNG Noods Era (July 14, 2008-May 28, 2010) CN Noobs "Coming up next, it's Tom and Jerry".JPG|A typical "coming up next bumper" with Tom and Jerry as the example. CN Noobs mid green transformation.JPG CN Noobs the noob says "what da fudge!?!!".JPG|Sign-Off logo CN Noobs Ben 10 Alien Force.JPG CN Noobs Noobs says "Yaaaaay!!!".JPG|Sign-On logo CN Noons yellow.JPG CN Noons hula hoop (Jonny Test).JPG CartoonNetwork-Nood-00.PNG dffghfhfh.jpg|Noods 2010 (A) Imagegfsdgdfgdfgh.jpg|Noods 2010 (B) CN-Id-MondayNights.png|A particular bumper used during Monday Nights (January-May 2010) New Wave Era (August 31, 2008-October 1, 2011) CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID2.PNG C-uuWfyWAAA2_uB.jpg CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID.PNG C-uwExnWsAAipGY.jpg CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID3.PNG CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID4.PNG CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID5.PNG CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID6.PNG C9-Wi2sXkAgmXAG.jpg C9-YVpBXUAAcwWO.jpg C-Hw7pSXYAATWrd.jpg C9-XIFkXkAE7lG6.jpg C-utRhCU0AA2OIY.jpg CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID7.PNG CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID8.PNG CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID9.PNG C9uGAz-XgAApsTi.jpg CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID10.PNG C9sNQ2RWsAAOKtF.jpg CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID11.PNG C9t6ozzVYAAhKo5.jpg C9t9JbUXcAQQjyZ.jpg C9sOvvJW0AAgAzP.jpg C9vQXnbWsAAlzEv.jpg C9uElbYXsAEOQDl.jpg C-rvNk5WAAA24XO.jpg C-rxqdlXkAE3-lL.jpg C9t8JmbW0AAFoBg.jpg C-rvkipWAAE2G9J.jpg C-ryJj9XYAAnOOW.jpg C-rwIWwXgAIhIPU.jpg C-r0IOSXkAEPqCK.jpg C-r2W91XYAIOAFv.jpg CartoonNetwork-Australia-ID12.PNG C9hxlFLXoAAPDzH.jpg C9hz1OQUMAA6Lgz.jpg C9h017oVYAAm354.jpg C9sLa55XgAA6REy.jpg C9sOAgjXkAActIK.jpg C9t9wvjWsAEtcjZ.jpg C9t_PQnUwAAfg3E.jpg C9uBoM_XoAAi9Zv.jpg C9-OZuJWsAAmpEI.jpg C9-QXswWAAEzftN.jpg C9-ShjoWsAEF1vg.jpg C9-T6BlXsAAy-t7.jpg C9-Ud1WWAAAgbNR.jpg C9-Z0YfW0AINxga.jpg C-AnRThXYAA4KnS.jpg C-AnXBFXoAE_ZmZ.jpg C-rqU7yXoAAIsfB.jpg C-rqDIJWAAA4wkg.jpg C-rpd1KVYAQgLah.jpg C-rukWZXcAAn6HS.jpg C-rwvaRWAAAEnXa.jpg C-rreyOWAAAVQQU.jpg C-rxVgkWAAA3x0x.jpg C-rzIaDXoAAXPCg.jpg C-r0y44XgAEPYt2.jpg C-r1koqW0AAnud_.jpg Arrow Era (2009-September 26, 2010) CartoonNetwork-Spain-Arrow-01.PNG CartoonNetwork-Spain-Arrow-02.PNG CartoonNetwork-Spain-Arrow-03.PNG CartoonNetwork-Spain-Arrow-04.PNG Note: The Summer idents are from Cartoon Network Spain as the Spanish version's website URL can be seen. Toonix Era (August 6, 2010-December 31, 2011) CHECK it ID's (May 29, 2010-present) CN2010.jpg|One of the visual elements in the channel's presentation. 1cn10-05m.jpg|Screen capture from an on-air bumper. |The channel's 14 idents, each representing a letter of the checkerboard logo. Screenshot_2015-10-13-14-20-18.jpg|The 14 idents in Southeast Asia. 1cn10-03m.jpg|The CN Dashboard. vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h18m14s49.png|Sign-on variant used from May 29, 2010 to 2013. Open matte International version pictured here. vlcsnap-2015-09-29-15h46m38s220.png|Sign off bump used from May 29, 2010 to late 2010, and then again from Spring 2011 to June 2011. vlcsnap-2015-06-16-17h58m00s207.png vlcsnap-2015-06-15-23h08m04s3.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h15m11s13.png CN-2010-open-matte.jpg|Open matte version used in countries outside the US. CartoonNetwork-Deutsch.PNG|CartoonNetwork.de bumper (Germany 2010s-present) vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h14m40s210.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h14m00s73.png|Version used for Flicks from 2010 to 2013. vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h13m15s124.png|Logo as seen in their Low Down promotional sponsor IDs vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h08m52s60.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h13m03s14.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h12m53s171.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h16m57s27.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h09m32s209.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h17m11s182.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h16m13s118.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h09m00s143.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h09m21s50.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h17m03s107.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h11m06s108.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h10m49s203.png vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h13m21s185.png vlcsnap-2015-09-24-00h37m26s154.png|Closing ID seen on recent DVDs from 2014? to present vlcsnap-2015-06-22-17h46m03s64.png CNCheckItBumper001.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 1 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper002.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 2 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper003.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 3 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper004.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 4 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper005.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 5 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper006.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 6 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) CNCheckItBumper007.PNG|UEFA Euro 2012 Ident 7 (2012, Russia and Bulgaria) vlcsnap-2015-06-23-05h31m03s56.png vlcsnap-2015-09-17-08h58m08s186.png|''Next/Later'' bumpers (May 2013-May 2015) vlcsnap-2015-06-23-19h04m10s89.png|Variation seen during the 2014 dispute between CN parent Turner and Dish. CartoonNetwork-CheckItID-4.0-01.PNG|''CHECK it 4.0'' (May 2015, USA) CartoonNetwork-CheckItID-4.0-02.PNG|''CHECK it 4.0'' (June 2015, USA) vlcsnap-2015-08-13-18h06m02s187.png|''CHECK it 4.0'' (June 2015, USA) vlcsnap-2015-09-02-19h20m14s118.png|''CHECK it 4.0'' (July 2015, USA) Image178.jpg|''Check it 3.5'' (Latin America, November 2015) Image177.jpg|''Check it 3.5'' (Latin America, November 2015) Image176.jpg|''Check it 3.5'' (Latin America, November 2015) CN Asia Laughternoons New Episodes Bug.png|Laughternoons (Asia, 2015) Screenshot 2016-10-06 at 22.01.29.png|Dimensional/CHECK it 4.5 (May 2016, USA) Other ID's Cartoon Network- The only place to watch Looney Tunes.JPG|"Cartoon Network: the only place to watch Looney Tunes", This was used in a promo ID for Looney Tunes. Cartoon Network ad on Nickelodeon.JPG|The orange background was used in ads on Nickelodeon. CartoonNetwork-Sketched-000.PNG|Sketched Version from Chille Tid Bandicam 2016-06-23 21-37-53-390.png|Groovies Version 1 bandicam 2016-06-23 21-43-14-061.png|Groovies Version 2 bandicam 2016-06-23 21-43-20-819.png|Prime Cut CartoonNetwork-ToonBiography.PNG|''Toon Biography'' (1999-2004, Latin America) Vlcsnap-2016-01-25-14h22m18s958.png|Alternate logo used in a Space Ghost Interstitial (1995) CartoonNetwork-DirecTV.PNG|The logo without the Cartoon Network text seen in DirecTV (2004-2010) DirecTV CNHD channel logo.png|The logo with a white HD symbol as seen on DirecTV (2010-present) CN Premiere info (Hulu).png|Used when premiere information prior to viewing a currently-airing Cartoon Network series on Hulu is shown Category:Special logos Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:1992 Category:Time Warner